


He Brough Me Flowers On That Day And Said "Hi"

by skibasyndrome



Category: Alkaline Trio (Band), Bandom, Blink-182
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, but also a lil fluff, skippus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skibasyndrome/pseuds/skibasyndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark doesn't always end up in front of a hotel with flowers, but he's been missing Matt like fucking crazy.<br/>And if Matt keeps welcoming him like this, he might actually get used to doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Brough Me Flowers On That Day And Said "Hi"

Mark looks around carefully. He feels a little dumb standing there in front of some hotel at night.

He’s wearing a wide black hoodie and sunglasses, although it’s long past midnight, but he really doesn’t want to get recognized by anyone.

But the longer he’s standing here the more stupid he feels. Nobody else is there, not even a single crazy fan. Just him, and he’s slowly starting to feel like a scary fan himself.

He doesn’t know for how long he’s been standing at the same spot thinking whether to do it or just run to his car and go back home.

He’s feeling extremely insecure and he can’t stand it.

One of his hands is fiddling with his phone in his pocket and the other one is holding a small bouquet. He doesn’t even know why he got it.

Well, actually he knows. Matt told him how he likes flowers a few weeks back, when he saw one of Skye’s flower arrangements at his place.

What Mark doesn’t know is why he’s feeling so damn stupid holding them.

Why did he even come here?

To see Matt, make his boyfriend happy, he tells himself, but it doesn’t really help.

He’s still just a creep with cheesy flowers standing outside a hotel in the middle of the night.

Before he can back out and run away, he pulls out his phone and presses the call button.

He clears his throat and listens.

It rings three times and finally Matt picks up.

“Yeah?” He sounds more hoarse than usually and Mark knows he must’ve woken him up.

“Hey Matt” Mark tries to sound casual and fails massively. He just hopes Matt is too tired to notice his nervousness.

“Mark?” Matt says, obviously surprised and a lot softer suddenly and Mark bites his lip so he doesn’t start grinning like an idiot about it. Gosh, he’s turning into a little girl…

“Are you in your room?” Mark asks without answering. He already knows he is, but he wants to make sure.

He hears rustling and Matt clearing his throat.

“Yeah, I was asleep until now. Why? What’s up?”

Mark awkwardly steps from one foot to the other. He can still just tell him he wanted to say good night.

He decides against it.

“Come outside”

Matt is silent for a moment.

“Why would I go-,” he stops. “No. Fuck… tell me you aren’t…”

Mark thinks he hears a mumbled ‘oh my god’ before Matt hangs up.

Shit. What if Matt finds it weird?

They’re not on this level yet, are they? Hell, they aren’t on any level as far as Mark knows…

Roughly two minutes later Mark sees the door sliding open and Matt, wearing his adidas sweats and a white shirt steps out onto the top of the stairs.

As soon as he spots Mark standing there a smile spreads across his face.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Mark fails to come up with a witty answer that doesn't make him look like quite such a cheesy loser and just three seconds later he nearly falls over because Matt practically jumps him.

Matt puts his arms around Mark’s neck and after a moment of surprise he hugs him back.

Mark feels Matt breathing against his neck and he allows his body to relax.

Matt’s happy he’s here.

And god, Mark is happy, too. He’s already missed him a lot, despite their regular talks on the phone.

It’s quite funny how after the short time they’ve spent together he’s already grown so fond of him. But he can’t quite help it and he’s not about to start questioning it.

“I’ve missed you,” Matt says against his neck and Mark grins at the way his quiet voice cracks.

“Of course you did, I would've missed myself too”

Matt chuckles a little and pulls away. He reaches for Mark’s glasses before taking them off him and leaning in for a slow soft kiss.

Fuck, Mark missed that so much. He involuntarily tightens his arms around Matt’s middle.

Everything about him, the way he gently plays with Mark’s hair at the back of his neck, how he feels his body moving with the steady deep breaths he’s taking, the way his mouth tastes, Mark’s missed it all.

He doesn’t even really care that he’s kissing him right there on the street or that his flowers are getting ruined by how tightly he’s holding them and Matt at the same time or that Matt isn’t even wearing any shoes, he’s just enjoying the moment.

Matt tugs on Mark’s bottom lip softly before he pulls away and reaches down for Mark’s hand.

His touches are light, he’s not urging at all, it’s almost casual when he takes Mark’s hand but Mark holds onto his fingers tightly, as if reassuring him he’s there although none of them need any reassurance

Matt gives Mark a wide grin before he starts pulling him up the stairs and inside.

 

As soon as they step into Matt’s hotel room the mood changes.

Matt turns to Mark and almost crashes his chest against Mark’s. Their mouths meet just hard enough to show their neediness and craving, but Matt’s nipping on Mark’s bottom lip in combination with the hand he tenderly places on his cheek gives the kiss something soft and meaningful.

Mark feels Matt pressed tightly against him and it’s different from before.

Mark presses a hand against the small of Matt’s back and answers the kiss.

He remembers the flowers in his hand when he almost drops them to use that hand too on Matt.

Instead he somehow maneuvers himself and Matt further into the room, never letting them break apart. He puts the flowers down on the first flat surface he finds and finally he can use his hand to pull Matt even closer against him.

He feels Matt nibbling on his bottom lip again before he almost playfully traces it with his tongue. Mark moves his tongue forward to meet Matt’s and he feels him smile against his lips.

Mark slips one hand underneath the fabric of his shirt, feeling his skin.

Matt moans quietly and arches his back. He uses his own to unzip Mark’s hoodie. 

Mark’s hands leave Matt’s body for just long enough to let the fabric drop to the ground before they go back and pull him close by his hips.

Mark moves his hands underneath Matt’s shirt.

He strokes his thumbs over his skin for a moment before he grins and tugs the shirt up and over Matt’s head.

Mark lets the shirt fall to the ground and ruffles Matt’s now slightly messed up hair some more. He can’t help it. 

He looks too, too… cute like that.

It amazes Mark how even in a heated moment like this Matt manages to look adorable. Mark’s hand slowly moves down to Matt’s shoulder and he leans in to kiss the junction of his neck and shoulder. Mark can smell his shower gel. He’s missed that scent. He’s gotten used to it over the past months.

He doesn’t realize that he has stopped kissing Matt. Only when Matt clears his throat Mark snaps out of it.

“Sorry, you just smell nice,” he mumbles and Matt chuckles.

“Thanks” he says quietly and Mark feels him grabbing the hem of his shirt.

He gets the hint and lifts his arms to let Matt remove it.

Mark quickly takes a hold of Matt’s shoulders again and moves his mouth to Matt’s neck tattoo. He’s learned that he loves getting kissed there.

The hands sneaking around his middle and the moan vibrating from Matt’s throat prove his memory right.

He takes some time on his neck, he carefully grazes the colored skin with his teeth and bites him playfully. Matt lightly scratches his back.

Mark feels his erection pressing against his thigh.

He moves his hands down from his shoulders to the back of Matt’s thighs. He quickly lifts him up and starts walking towards the bed.

Matt lets out a surprised laugh and grips Mark harder as they stumble across the room. Carrying Matt is a lot easier than it should’ve been.

Once Mark feels the bed against his legs he carefully bends down and lets go of Matt.

He takes a moment to hover over him.

Matt looks up at him with a soft expression. His eyes are glinting and Mark knows that glint all too well. He loves that welcoming open look Matt is wearing, and his desire Mark feels more and more with every second.

He strokes his palm over Matt’s chest slowly, feeling the warm soft skin and taking it in. Mark watches his face as he moves down over his ribcage and stomach. He can feel his stomach heaving with his shallow breaths.

Mark’s fingers almost teasingly move along the skin at Matt’s waistband. He sees Matt’s eyes following his fingers and he has to smile.

He gently takes a hold of his slim hips before he hooks his fingers into his pants. Matt looks up at him again. They keep their eyes locked whilst Mark pulls down the sweatpants.

As soon as the pants and the boxers as well as his colorful socks are off Mark drags his hands back up Matt’s legs. He intentionally doesn’t touch his erection although he’s clearly begging him to through his eyes.

Instead, Mark’s hands leave Matt’s body and Mark starts unbuttoning his own jeans. Matt watches him patiently.

Mark gets up to get off his clothes easier and he climbs back onto the bed and over Matt when he’s done.

Matt’s hands go around him and pull him down for a slow deep kiss. Matt’s fingers are lightly tugging on the hair at the back of Mark’s head.

They somehow manage to move further up the bed together, still tangled and joined at their mouths. Their boners are pressed together creating a promising friction.

Mark’s hand goes to the back of Matt’s knee and he pulls up his leg, meaning to have him wrap his leg around his hip but Matt flips them over.

They break apart and Matt gives Mark a cheeky grin before he bends down and starts sucking on the skin of Mark’s neck. Mark squirms a little but after some more moments Matt stops and backs off a little to admire the mark he’s left. He carefully runs a finger over it.

“Mine,” Matt says simply, almost a little shy and Mark bites his lip.

It feels good to know he is desired like this.

Matt’s moving down again, kissing a trail down Mark’s chest and he slowly drags his tongue around Mark’s nipple, making him moan quietly. Mark can see him smiling a little before he goes on to flick over Mark’s other nipple the same way.

Mark is leisurely caressing his propped up inked arms as he moves further down his body with his mouth.

The closer the moves to his crotch the heavier Mark’s breathing gets. Matt playfully dips his tongue into Mark’s bellybutton making him jump a little and he looks up to meet Mark’s eyes.

He looks at him as if he’s asking for permission, although they’ve done this all before quite a lot of times. But that’s Matt, he needs to make sure everything is okay and Mark is feeling good. Mark actually likes it, he likes how he takes his time and cares so much. He’s had to get used to it and he’s still a little surprised every time, but he definitely likes it.

Mark nods a little strained and he moans quietly when he feels and sees Matt licking across the head of his dick.

He’s missed that too, really missed it. Matt’s tongue flicks over Mark’s slit before Matt takes him into his mouth. Slowly he slides down all the way until Mark is fully inside.

It feels so good and it looks even better.

Mark bites back a loud groan but then Matt is pulling off. He looks at Mark and Mark knows that look too.

As soon as Matt has taken him in completely again Mark lets a groan fall from his mouth freely. Matt’s hand moves in gentle circles on his tummy whilst he minimally moves his head up and down.

After a moment Mark feels the fingers of Matt’s other hand carefully caressing his balls and he moans surprised.

But before he has the chance to get used to the feeling Matt pulls off and gets up. Mark watches him walk across the room and reach for his bag to pull out a familiar bottle.

Mark has another second to admire the curve of Matt’s ass until he turns around and quickly comes crawling back over him.

He checks for Mark’s face before he opens the bottle and squirts some of the clear liquid onto his fingers. He waits a moment to let it warm up a little before he starts slowly stroking it all over Mark’s boner. Mark hisses a little because it’s still a little cold but it quickly turns into pleased humming at Matt’s skillful touch.

When Matt is done he puts some more lube onto his hand and moves it behind himself. Mark watches him fascinated. Matt is looking down at Mark biting his lip a little and with hooded eyes whilst he carefully moves his hand.

Mark can’t stop watching. It’s the most erotic thing he’s ever seen.

When Matt stops he props his arms up against Mark’s chest.

“I promised you this, on the phone that one time,” he says hoarsely but with a smile and Mark nods grinning. He remembers, it was the first time he called Matt and not the other way around. And Matt told him what he’d do if he were there with him.

Matt tenderly circles Mark’s nipple with his forefinger before he lets his hands slip down to rest against the bed.

He slowly lowers himself and both Mark and Matt moan when Matt sinks down. It takes just a moment until Mark is all the way inside and Matt stops to adjust. Mark can’t help but moan again at the tight hot feeling.

Matt’s arms are shaking a little and Mark traces along the muscles of his upper arms. He’s doing it to soothe him but also to feel his muscles.

Before Matt Mark never thought he’d have a thing for muscles, but he can’t deny that he finds Matt’s well-built body extremely hot. 

Matt starts rolling his hips slowly and he moans quietly, eyes trained on Mark’s and Mark wishes he could kiss him. But he wouldn’t want to miss this view and the incredible sensation that comes with the angle.

Mark starts to meet Matt’s movements and he watches his eyes slip closed in pleasure.

He looks so good that way, sweating a little and hair tousled. His nose ring makes him look really young.

His eyes open again and he bends down to capture Mark’s lips with his own as if he has read Mark’s mind. He moans softly against his lips when Mark starts caressing his moving thighs.

Breathing is getting harder and harder with every minute but neither of both cares.

Mark’s hands travel farther along Matt’s body, feeling the muscles of his strong back working beneath his fingers, he helps him move with his hands at his sides and he moves his palms up over the tattoos on his ribs again.

Matt breaks away and he’s panting against Mark’s lips. His eyes slowly open to meet with Mark’s and Mark groans.

He loves eye contact in moments like this. Eye contact makes it all more intense.

His hands keep exploring Matt’s twitching body when Matt speeds up his movements.

Mark meets each thrust, hard, and he feels himself nearing his orgasm.

Right in that moments Matt clears his throat before speaking up.

“You close?” he barely breathes against Mark’s ear but Mark hears it and groans out a low ‘Yeah’ when Matt props himself back up and lightly changes the motion of his hips.

Mark watches mesmerized as Matt moans out loudly and drops his head back.

It’s a thrilling sight. It amazes Mark again and again how well Matt seems to know his own body and how well he got to know Mark’s in their short time together.

It’s not hard anymore to let Matt take the lead sometimes. He knows what he’s doing and how he’s doing it.

Yet again Matt increases his pace and Mark joins in with Matt’s moans. He hears their sounds reverberating in the small hotel room and he somewhere in the back of his mind hopes nobody will come knocking on their door to make them stop.  
But a moment later he doesn’t care.

His fingers slip back to Matt’s hips and he grips them, surely bruising.

He’s so close. Just a little more…

A second later he stops meeting Matt’s thrusts. A groan, louder than those before, stumbles from his lips whilst he empties himself inside of Matt. He keeps his eyes opened but his vision goes white for the moment.

Just a second later Matt lets out a deep throaty sound and he spills across Mark’s stomach before collapsing on top of him.

They lie there together, trying desperately to catch their breaths. 

Having this man lying on top of him should feel a lot heavier but Mark feels light. He weakly lets go of Matt’s hips and instead starts tenderly drawing a random pattern across the smooth skin of his back.

Matt shifts and Mark hears a quiet happy sigh and feels an innocent kiss on his collarbone.

He smiles at the sweet little gesture.

He’s also missed this. He’s even fucking missed the cuddling.

Mark wants to reach for the blanket next to him to pull it over them but suddenly Matt jumps up. Mark follows him with a confused expression. He manages to catch a packet of paper tissues Matt throws at him after fishing it out of his bag. Frowning because Matt doesn’t come back to bed and walks into the bathroom instead Mark uses one to wipe the mess off of his stomach.

Did he do something wrong?

Matt comes back with a small glass of water that he places on the bedside table before he puts the bouquet into it.

When he’s seemingly satisfied with the position of the flowers he turns to lie down with his head against Mark’s chest, smiling.

Oh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song "She Wolf" by Matt Skiba & The Sekrets.
> 
> A huge thank you to my friend Thessi for beta-reading and just being my skippus person in general.


End file.
